


Long Day

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And Tumblr i guess, How Do I Tag, I actually don't like washette at all, I blame amino, I had to write this as a request, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Oh My God, Yikes™, end my suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been a long day at work.





	

“Could I get Monsieur Lafayette in my office please?”

The voice crackled over the intercom, making Alex wince. He sighed and watched Lafayette walk to Washington’s office. Lafayette is always going in Washington’s office, He thought, they must be discussing something important. Maybe he had gotten reassigned to a new case? So many murders have been happening recently, it was hard to keep track. Alex was currently working the Gilbert case with him. In this case, a woman’s daughter had gone missing a few years back, found dead just one year later, and now, the woman who originally organized the case, Mari Gilbert, was found dead in her apartment. No one has a clue as to who, or what, killed them.

It was stressful, sure, but Alex could handle it, he always could.

**____________**

“Sir?”

Lafayette hesitantly stepped further into Washington’s office, careful to close shut the door.

“Lafayette, come in.”

George Washington's office was nothing short of antique, with classical period paintings spread over the room, a large globe in the corner, and plenty of newspapers tacked up to the cork board. Dust motes drifted in the air, highlighted by the window facing central park.   
Washington himself was situated on the couch set in the left side of the room, and he was holding a few papers, scrutinizing them carefully.

“What is it sir?” Lafayette asked  
“It's about the Gilbert case, we might have a clue as to who our serial killer may be, but come, sit down.” He patted the empty cushion next to him.

Lafayette sat down next to his boss, and sighed when George wrapped around his shoulder.

“It’s more than just the Gilbert case, isn't it?” Lafayette asked quietly.

“Yes,” George scooted closer to Lafayette, planting a kiss on the side of his forehead. “Its been a long day.”

“Tell me about it.” Lafayette groaned, he buried his head into George’s side, murmuring, “I’ve missed you”  
“I know.” George reached over and placed the papers on his desk. He stretched out on the couch, Lafayette laying next to him. George hummed contentedly, allowing himself to relax for the first time that day. He ran his hand through Lafayette’s hair, “We do actually need to talk about the Gilbert case though.” He said.

“What have you found?”

“We’ve gone through some 911 call records, and we’ve found one that matches the situation in which Shannan Gilbert would of been in, on Long Island and everything, but the call cut out before the caller could state her actual location.”

Lafayette cringed, “Sounds grim.” 

George chuckled, “It certainly is.” Lafayette felt the vibrations from George’s chest rumble in his own.  
“Are the police investigating?”  
“Not yet, unfortunately, but I’m putting you and Alexander on the case.”

Lafayette sat up, “I should go tell him right away, he’s been hellbent on this case since day one, thank you for informing me, mon cher.” He pressed a kiss to George’s cheek.  
Lafayette began to get up, headed towards the door, when George called, “Wait, just, stay for a few more minutes,” he paused, “Please.”

Lafayette turned around, “Well, alright.” And he settled back down next to George.

“I love you.” George whispered.  
“Je t’aime aussi.” Lafayette whispered back.

 

**____________**

 

32 minutes.

It’d been 32 minutes since Lafayette had gone into Washington’s office, and he still hadn't come out.

Frankly, Alex was annoyed, he had the right to be.

That's it, He thought, I’m going to march into Washington’s office and demand to know what's going on.

And he did.

He knocked on Washington’s office door, glaring at the name printed in fancy gold font on the glass.

No one came.

“That's it.” Alex muttered, and he opened the door.

He really didn't know what to expect.

There on the couch, were Washington and Lafayette, curled up in each other's arms, sleeping away.

“Are you kidding me?” Alex burst out.

Lafayette’s head popped up almost instantly, a bright red blush on his cheeks, “Alex, mon ami, I-”

“We’re supposed to be working and here you are, sleeping away! Is this what you’ve been doing whenever you come to his office?”

Now it's Washington’s turn to sit up.

“Mr. Hamilton, before you assume about our relationship I would like to I form you that-”  
“Wait, relationship?” Alex says, clearly exasperated, “You two could fuck on the desk and I wouldn't care, we need to be working.” He growls, “Or have you forgotten the vitalness of this case?”

It's quiet for a few moments, then Washington sighed.  
“Yes, of course, I do have more information regarding the Gilbert case.”  
“Well?” Alex asked as he leaned against the door frame.  
“I will give you the papers, Alexander, now get out.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Out.”

And Alex left.

Washington turned to face Lafayette. “I’m so sorry about that, he gets very.. disgruntled.”  
“Believe me, I know.”  
“You’re better get back to work.” Washington said as he sat down at his desk, “I’ll see you tonight.”  
Lafayette paused for a few moments, then left.

 

**____________**

 

After work was over, Lafayette quickly walked down the block to his apartment, only dropping off his bags and fixing his hair before he hurriedly walked to George's apartment. The late afternoon sun cast a long shadow as Lafayette walked down the sidewalk, pausing to let cars pass when he crossed the street. He approached George’s building, pressed the buzzer, and waited.

“Hello?”  
“It's Lafayette.”  
“...Come in.”

Lafayette walked into the apartment complex, going up the elevator to the 4th floor, where George lived. He knocked on the door, waiting to see if George would answer.

There was some shuffling in the room, then the door opened. There stood George, just in a casual T-shirt and jeans, nothing like the imposing figure he was at the office.

“Come in Lafayette.” He said, holding open the door.

Lafayette hurried inside, then sat down on the cool leather couch in the living room, not allowing himself to get comfortable.

“I’m..” George scratched the back of his head, “I’m sorry about the way Hamilton acted, about the way I acted. I didn't want him to be in there any longer than he had to.”  
“George, it's okay,” Lafayette said, “I didn't exactly want to be in your office after that either, I forgive you.”

Lafayette stood up and walked over to George, slowly wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you no matter what, nothing is going to change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author chuckled a giggle, "Hamilton omega verse"
> 
> Okay so a couple of things
> 
>  
> 
> The Gilbert case is a real thing from back in 2010. Mari Gilbert's daughter, Shannan Gilbert, went missing on Long Island, then her body, along with 10 others, were found later on. Now last year, back in June, Mari Gilbert's body was found in her apartment. Before she had died, Mari had hired two lawyers to help find out who had killed her daughter, and since she has passed, Vesselin Mitev, one of her lawyers, pledged to find the answer to this tragedy. The 911 record part of this story is not real. Message me if there are any problems! Here's a link to the article: 
> 
> http://www.nytimes.com/2016/07/25/nyregion/mari-gilbert-mother-of-shannan-gilbert-found-dead.html?rref=collection%2Ftimestopic%2FMurders%20and%20Attempted%20Murders&action=click&contentCollection=timestopics&region=stream&module=stream_unit&version=latest&contentPlacement=2&pgtype=collection&_r=0
> 
>  
> 
> 1.) I hate almost any ship w/ Washington with all of my being  
> 2.) Don't ask why  
> 3.) Actually do ask why  
> 4.) Hell i don't even know why myself  
> 5.) Y'all are getting a suprise in like .5 seconds  
> 6.)check my mcfreaking profile after this and hmu fam
> 
> Thanks for any comments and support!


End file.
